


more capable of anything

by Lake (beyond_belief)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Crossdressing, Frottage, M/M, Milwaukee Admirals, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 21:10:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10557766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyond_belief/pseuds/Lake
Summary: Don't make bets with your teammates unless you're prepared to wear a bikini.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The cat is judging me.

"Just pretend it's a regular speedo or whatever, Murph," Jack says, tossing the bag over. 

"It is _not_ , you are just going to laugh at the stupid top."

"Me and Kammy won't laugh. Promise."

"Promise," Kammy repeats, soft. His eyes behind his glasses are serious. Trevor really can't deny him anything and it's getting to be a problem. 

"The door's locked and everything," Jack adds. 

"I don't know why I'm putting on a swim suit that I won't be doing any fucking swimming in," Trevor grumbles, but he goes into the hotel's tiny bathroom. 

"We just want to look at you in it," Jack calls.

"Ugh." He strips off his sweats and boxers, and gets the bottom speedo-type piece situated all right, but the top he can't quite get tied behind his back. He wrenches the bathroom door open. "One of you fuckers better help me."

They're both staring. " _Help_ ," Trevor growls, and Kammy gets up from the bed and steps behind him to tie the straps. His hands brush warm over Trevor's skin. 

"If you come to the lake with me this summer, you can wear it swimming," Jack says earnestly, moving so he's closer to them.

"You live on the fucking river, there are _people_ there," Trevor replies. Kammy hasn't moved from behind him, and one of his hands is resting lightly on Trevor's lower back. 

"My folks also have a pool," Jack adds, grinning and unrepentant. He's now sitting on the edge of the bed in front of where Trevor is standing. "Can I..."

Kammy's touch firms on Trevor's back and he shivers. "I guess."

Jack grins up at him, then says, "I told you this was a good idea."

"No, you decided we should bet on _soccer_ ," Trevor replies, but the end of his sentence goes a little garbled as Jack touches his chest through the stretchy material of the top. "Ugh, we did not involve sex in this stupid bet."

"Who said anything about sex?" Jack laughs. "Maybe Kammy and I are gonna feel you up and then leave you up here to suffer while we go down to the pool with the rest of the boys and enjoy what's left of our night off."

"I will run you over," Trevor grits out, then can't help his groan as Kammy slides his hand around to trace the waistband where it dips low in an attempt to compensate for there being a dick and balls in something not made for them. 

"Murph, okay?" Kammy whispers in his ear. Trevor nods, and Kammy snugs up against him, warm. "It's nice?"

"Yes." He's suddenly aware of how little he's wearing, how much skin is available for their attention. Jack hasn't stopped touching him, but it's light, and Kammy's hand hasn't moved. Trevor leans his head back against Kammy's shoulder with a sigh.

Kammy's hand slips a little lower. Trevor realizes that Jack is watching them, an odd expression on his face, and knocks his knuckles against Jack's shoulder. "You feeling me up here or what?"

"Theoretically, I should have understood that getting you into some skimpy girls' clothes would mean we'd do this," Jack says, flashing that grin again. Kammy makes a muffled noise against Trevor's ear, and Trevor realizes he can feel Kammy's cock pressed against his ass. 

Jack rubs his thumbs hard over Trevor's nipples, making him jerk, and then he feels Kammy's other hand slide through his hair, down his neck and over his shoulder, to join Jack's hand on his chest. "Ohgod," Trevor breathes, feeling like he can't move at all now, like he's being held between them. He's hard now, too. 

"Okay, if - if you were going to touch me and run, now would be the time to go," he manages to say. 

Kammy huffs a sound like a laugh, then says "no" very clearly in Trevor's ear, just as Jack runs a hand down over Trevor's stomach and stands up. 

"Can I kiss you?" he asks.

"Uh-huh."

Jack's mouth is wet and citrus-flavored from that gum he's always chewing. Trevor didn't think he could feel any hotter, but he does, and then he feels even more lit up when Kammy puts his mouth on his neck, and he moans into Jack's kiss. "Okay, nobody better leave now," he gasps. 

Jack laughs again as he gets on the bed. Trevor gets pulled along, and Kammy gets pulled along with him. They wind up in a pile that Trevor thinks is mostly comfortable, and that turns into actually comfortable when Kammy moves just enough that Trevor can roll partway on top of him and kiss him for the first time. 

Trevor didn't want to think about it ahead of time, but it's way, way more than kissing Jack. Kammy's glasses bump stupidly into his face and someone - he thinks Jack - whisks them away. Kammy scrapes his teeth over Trevor's bottom lip, back and forth until Trevor can't stop shaking. 

"Uh, _damn_ ," Jack says, when Trevor can't kiss Kammy any longer because he has to breathe. "Yes. Nice."

Trevor feels like his face is on fire. He looks between the two of them. "You guys are overdressed."

Jack wiggles out of his basketball shorts and t-shirt in seconds, revealing - well, it's nothing Trevor hasn't seen before; naked teammates are an everyday occurrence in sports. "You guys ever think about the fact that we all see each other in the buff all the time?" he asks.

Jack shakes his head. "No."

"No," Kammy also says, muffled where he's pulling his t-shirt up. Trevor takes the opportunity to stroke a hand over his stomach, and Kammy honest-to-god _squeaks_. "Murph!"

"What?"

Kammy's t-shirt goes flying and his face is red. "Made me jump."

Trevor does it again, lingering a little more this time, then snaps the waistband of Kammy's sweatpants. "C'mon, catch up, Jack's already naked as the day he was born."

Jack picks that moment to say, "Okay, just for an f-y-i, this is the most like sex any of my bets have ever gotten," and Trevor blinks at him, sees Kammy also looking confused. 

"Please don't tell me I have to run this threesome," Trevor says, sitting back on his heels and pretending he's not totally aware of his dick in this tiny piece of stretchy fabric. Jack shrugs. Trevor looks at Kammy, who offers a smile. Trevor just wants to kiss him again. He feels Jack's hand on his back. The knot holding the bikini top tight to his chest is undone, then the one holding it at his neck, and it falls down onto his lap. He tosses it towards the other bed.

Kammy struggles out of his sweats - the beds looked huge when they came in, but three guys on one is slightly cramped - then nudges Trevor back towards Jack, until he's between Jack's knees, leaning back against him. "We can try this," Kammy says, and Trevor can't figure out if it's a question or not before Kammy's kissing him, keeping him pressed against Jack, so Trevor's really in the middle. He feels Jack's hands slide around his waist, following the line of the not-a-speedo, and Kammy pushes his knees apart so he can settle between them. 

Jack huffs a breath. "Wow, you guys are heavy like that."

"Too heavy?" Kammy asks immediately.

"No, it's okay, just - wow." He wiggles his fingers under the waistband and Trevor tries to squirm because it's hot but kind of dirty at the same time, but there's really no place he can go between them, which is. Also hot. And that's Kammy's dick there, touching his thigh, and Jack's pressed up against his ass. 

"Okay, guys?" Kammy whispers. Trevor really loves that he's making sure they're okay. Jack's whole bet is causing him to have so many feelings, or think about feelings he'd been trying to ignore. For about three seconds, he wonders if this is a horrible fucking idea, and if everything will be awkward forever and it'll be bad enough that Fordy will have to give them a Dad Talk. 

Then Jack actually touches his cock, and ninety-nine percent of Trevor's worries evaporate right out of his head. "Oh, yeah, I'm okay," he remembers to answer Kammy, and slides a hand around the back of Kammy's neck so they can kiss again. Which is slow and a little sloppy, since Trevor has to actively remember to breathe. It's kind of hard to with Jack trailing light fingertips over his dick. "C'mon, you've touched dick before, man."

"Not yours," Jack mutters, "so let me do it." 

This seems like a good time to run his hands over Kammy's body and watch him turn pink almost everywhere, and to happily accept and return his kisses in between having to gasp for air as Jack gets a firmer grip on his cock. He can't really move - he's pretty well wedged between them, and he can feel every little twitch of Jack's hips. Feel Jack's dick pressed against his ass.

"Murph," Kammy whispers, and tugs at the swim bottom. Trevor tries to lift his hips just a bit, enough to let Kammy take them off. It only sort of works. Kammy frowns, then moves backwards and pulls the material with him, and Trevor has to pull his knees upward so Kammy can free his legs. It's a lot of work for such a small piece of fabric, and when he looks down, he gets an eyeful of Jack's hand wrapped around his cock. 

"Fuck," he breathes, and Jack chokes against the back of his neck. "Jack, if we stay like this, your hand is gonna get trapped between me and Kammy."

Jack lets go, but not before rubbing his palm over Trevor's cock and making him shudder, then reaches around Trevor to grab Kammy by the hips and pull him back down. It's not a very coordinated pile, but then Jack wiggles back towards the pillows enough to lean against them a little, and Trevor is pinned between them again. 

Kammy leans around him to kiss Jack, mostly soft, no tongue. Then he rocks his hips forward, rubbing his dick against Trevor's. "Murph, yeah?"

It takes Trevor a second to make his mouth move correctly. "Yeah."

"Jack?"

"Oh, yeah." Jack presses his open mouth to the back of Trevor's neck. "You guys are still fucking heavy but I honestly don't give a shit as long as we're all getting off. You guys can get off like this, right?"

It's a bad, bad idea for Trevor to meet Kammy's gaze this close, when Kammy's basically between his legs and he can feel almost every twitch of Kammy's muscles. "Uh, definitely," he manages to reply, and Kammy nods. 

He's kind of embarrassed when he doesn't last long, but thinks that really, who _would_ last more than a few minutes pinned between Jack and Kammy, and Kammy barely hangs on a few seconds more before he comes all over Trevor's stomach with a soft moan - Trevor can't process how hot that is, definitely spank bank material for later. He kisses Kammy's slack mouth, and likes the feel of Kammy just breathing against him. 

Jack makes a frustrated sound, and Kammy's moved enough that Trevor can move, so he rocks his ass back against Jack's dick. "Fuck, yes, do that some more," Jack groans. "And like, lean back?"

Trevor leans back onto Jack's shoulder, and Jack kisses the side of his neck as Trevor slides his ass over Jack's dick, aware that Kammy's watching in rapt attention. "Oh, fuck yeah," Jack breathes, wrapping an arm around Trevor's waist before coming with a gasp, his grip tightening momentarily.

Trevor blinks. He feels a little - used, maybe, is the right word. It's an unfamiliar feeling. "Wow."

"Damn." Jack bites lightly at his shoulder. "Well, uh. That. Yes."

Kammy runs a firm hand down Trevor's thigh before he says, "Back in a minute," and rolls off the bed. He walks into the bathroom. Trevor watches him go.

"Is it gonna be weird now between you two?" Jack whispers once the bathroom door has closed behind Kammy.

Trevor moves carefully off of Jack, and thinks about the way Kammy looked at him before they'd even kissed. "No, I don't think so." 

"Good." Jack wipes at his cock and thighs with a wad of tissue. "Uh, I think we really fucked up this blanket. Sometimes I feel bad for the people who do the laundry at hotels."

Trevor feels pretty gross himself, and there's no way for him to really get off the bed without getting more jizz on the comforter. "You guys both came on me."

Jack's face reddens, but he grins. "Uh… sorry?"

"Fuck off," Trevor feels comfortable saying. "You're not going to be weird now, right?"

"Fuck no." He gets off the bed, then helps Trevor up. They strip the blanket off as Kammy comes out of the bathroom, face washed, smelling like toothpaste. 

"Murph, you want to wash off?" he asks, holding out a damp washcloth.

"Hell yeah, thanks, dude." Trevor takes it and starts wiping himself off. To Jack he says, "See, Kammy knows how to treat a dude he just jizzed all over."

"You're fucking terrible," Jack replies, but Kammy's laughing. Relief pools in Trevor's stomach. "I'm going back to my own room to shower," Jack continues. He pulls his shorts and t-shirt back on. "I'll probably see you guys later to eat."

Trevor picks up the bikini and flings it at him. "You can take that."

"Dude, that cost money, you're keeping it." Jack drops it on the bed they hadn't messed up.

"Next time you're wearing the girl undies," Trevor threatens. Jack turns a dull red and looks sort of strangled, and Trevor grins. "Oh yeah, for sure."

"Ugh," Jack manages, still wide-eyed, and flees. 

"He never thought about that before," Kammy says. He takes the washcloth away from Trevor and swipes it over his ass. "There, clean."

"Thanks."

"Are you - are we - sleep together later?" He waves at the clean bed. 

Trevor's nodding before he can open his mouth. "Yes, definitely."

"Good." Kammy takes a couple steps forward until he's in Trevor's space again, and Trevor can't help but look at his mouth quickly before Kammy's kissing him soft and quick. "Good."

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't write for like three weeks because I was sick and it was The Worst.
> 
> I _could_ tell you guys that I'm not keeping a running mental list of who I have written fic about on this year's team and who I have not but that would be a lie. I could also say I'll never be able to look Jack Dougherty in the face after this but that is also a lie because I ran out of shame a long time ago. 
> 
> Also, last year they called Kamenev "Vlady" but this year they've been calling him "Kammy". I just go with the flow. (I finally know that Freddy's nickname is "Gauds" because there was a lot of Adam Pardy yelling "yeah Gauds!" not very far from my ear earlier this week and it was certainly... interesting, to say the least.)


End file.
